Rixin's Years at Tera High
by XegaranRixin
Summary: Hello ,this is a different perspective of Barb's fanfic ,so be sure to check it out!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked out of the door of the apartment I've been living in for a week. I was just recently enrolled into a school called "Tera High". It's said people like me are usually enrolled there. Unhuman , Radioactive ,you name it ,they're enrolled here. I'm not human ,I'm something called a "Uberus Badassicus". We look the same and have the same organs as humans ,but different colored eyes and hair. I wore a grey Trench-Coat ,Red and black converse ,a Red T-shirt ,and had silver eyes with Jet Black hair that looked silver in moonlight. My kind is also much more violent. My name is Rixin ,and this is the tale of my years attending "Tera High".

I looked around to see the quiet spring morning. It was a beautiful day ,and was hopefully a sign of goodluck. I searched the pockets of my Trench-Coat to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. Luckily the school allowed weapons ,as are most religions or traditions require them ,so I holstered my revolver and walked down the street. "Not a long walk ,just a few blocks" I said to Xegaran as I walked. Oh yeah ,about the others ,Theres me (Rixin) ,Xegaran ,Rage ,and Anarchist. It's a thing of my kind ,we have 4 personalities ,and it is required we name them. Rixin is the always ready to act skilled fighter and lover ,Xegaran is the calm neutral one ,Rage is well...you can guess...and The Anarchist is always causing trouble.

Anyway ,as I made myself up the steps the first person that caught my eye was a girl with bright Red hair walking my way. "Wow..." was all I could think. She was as beautiful as a goddess. I would up to her and said "H-Hello ,My name is Rixin" I said nervously as I blushed. She giggled and said "Hello ,I'm Ruby" she said. She turned and giggled to her friends and turned back to me. "Are you new?" she asked "Yeah ,I am" I replyed. I told her what room my next class is located ,and she said shes in that class next aswell. "That's English ,we have the same class!" I must have looked ridiculous because I was blushing really red. when I looked back up Ruby was staring at me weirdly, "What's with the eyepatch?" she asked. I thought for a second. "When I was young I got in a fight" I replyed "I was shoved to the ground ,it caused brain damage that controlled that eye ,so I lost sight in it" I thought of saying...but it didn't sound badass. I went on with this fake story about how the fist fight led to utter chaos ,and I was punched so hard that the brain lost connection to the eye. "I don't buy it ,what really happened?" Ruby said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the bell rung for 1st period I had learned the names of 5 people ,Ruby's friends are Zafina and Phoenix, my new friend Mayine ,Letmmm the guy with girl problems ,and the agressive Seiji. All of which I have beffriended ,but Letmmm was a hard shell to crack and didn't seem to want any more friends ,so I left him alone. I walked into the classroom and sure enough ,there Ruby was ,motioning me to sit next to her. I started to walk over to the desk a boy slid into the chair. "Er ,excuse me ,I was hoping I could sit there" I explained as nicely as my ego could possibly handle. The boy looked up at me and said "Fuck off. Go fuck your dick hole with a sandpaper dildo." Ruby slumped low in her desk frightened. "Excuse me?" I said. "You heard me ,dickwad" he replied as I placed my hand on my sheath. Though it was his first day at school ,Rixin already made an enemy. "I will use force if needed so" I said. "Did you just threaten me?" he shot. "No" I replied and whipped my butterfly-knife at ,pointing it at his chest. "It was a promise" I continued. The room fell silent as the kid looked me in the. "Fine ,douchebag" he remarked as he gathered his stuff and stood. I smirked ,sheathed my knife my revolver and took my seat.

"Jesus ,Rixin ,you could've gotten in a fight!" Ruby cried as we walked into the hall. "I said I'd use force" I replied. Ruby laughedand I thought I saw her face turn a bit rosy. "It takes guts to stand up to Boby" she came back with. For the first time I payed mroe attention to what she looked like. Her long Red hair that hung down her back ,her blacklongsleeve shirt ,and her light blue jeans. I looked at her eyes ,and saw beautiful diamond-blue eyes. I tripped not paying attention to where I was walking. I was so embarrased I didn't look at Ruby. She helped me up with a bit of a giggle and handed my books to me. "Th-Thanks" I stuttered I looked at my schedule and saw I had Gym. I asked Ruby when my next class with her and she said we had math together 4th period. I poked my head in and saw th coach talking to some kids. I snuck in ,ad=nd began listening to the coach's instructons. "10 Miles in 30 Minutes! START RUNNING!" I began to sprint off at the sound of the whistle ,and counted the laps I did, "10 Miles!?" I though. "Is he insane!?" I thought about it and if I ran 1 mile in 3 minutes I could do it ,but it was too much ,and I Was 3 minutes late. "Did good ,Kid" coach told me. "You only have to do 50 pushups." he said and smirked. My jaw droppedand looked at coach. "50!? AFTER ALL THAT!?" I shouted. Yep ,that coach went insane ,but I complied and only said "I'm going to die" about 7 times.

The rest of the day after that was pretty boring ,but I met the friendly Mad (Irroonnyyy) ,Seiji's friend Jess ,and the group of alpha males. I got along with none of the alpha males and tried my best to both annoy and ignore them.

I say day 1 of school was a sucess ,but I realize that these relationships are fragile ,as a wise man once said "The measure of a life is a measure of love and respect, so hard to earn ,so easily burned ,and we learn it all in the fullness of time"


End file.
